Great Escape
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: AU: "Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape..." Dylan Marvil might just change Cam Fisher's life. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except for the plot. Which was inspired by Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist. Kinda. And the music video for I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw. Well, just in case, I don't own those either. Also, the title? I couldn't think of anything else, so it's from the Great Escape by Boys Like Girls**

_**~Anything We Want~**_

Cam Fisher stirred his mocha frappe using the green straw. He was sitting outside Starbucks alone on a Saturday night. Just like every Saturday night.

He wasn't very social. Don't get him wrong. He has friends. He's not exactly Derrick Harrington; with his hundred friends and girls throwing themselves at his feet, but he has friends. Chris Plovert and Danny Robbins. His best friends. But he liked spending quiet Saturday nights out by himself, feeling the cool air and seeing the bright stars twinkling.

"Can I sit here?"

His head snapped up to see a familiar redhead with a smile on her face. She was Dylan Marvil, one of the most popular girls in school. Isn't she supposed to be out at some party tonight?

He nodded his head and she sat down.

"So, I'm curious. Why are you drinking a cold frappucino?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"What's so wrong about it?"

"Well, it's cold out. Won't you get even colder when you drink a cold drink?" she asked, blowing softly on her macchiato.

He shrugged. "I'm used to it, I guess."

"Does that mean you spend a lot of nights outside Starbucks drinking a frappucino?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "Why are you alone? Aren't you supposed to be out partying or something?"

"Hey! I don't always party!"

Cam raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I've been to a lot but that's the point."

He knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm tired of my life. All the parties, the endless designers, the constant shopping, the daily drama, the…being popular thing. I think I just want to be normal Dylan now. Not popular Dylan Marvil."

"Then why don't you be normal Dylan?" he asked. Despite himself, he actually found himself getting interested in her. He never actually thought about Dylan Marvil before, but he found her interesting. How she can be honest and open to a stranger. Well, they're not really strangers, but the only thing they really know about each other are their names.

"Like that's easy. You can't just go from popular I'm-so-perfect to normal in a snap. I can't just stand up from Table 18 and go sit at Kristen Gregory's table."

"Why not?"

"Well, Alicia will kill me, her being alpha and all, and she most probably would tell Massie, Claire and Olivia never to talk to me again. To tell you the truth, that's what I'm tired of. Alicia. I've always wanted to try and be friends with Kristen Gregory. She sits beside me in math and she's so smart, plus, she's so good at soccer. She's really nice too. She doesn't really sit with anybody else, but that's what I'm so curious about. She smart, she's athletic, she's nice, she's pretty, but she's only friends with Layne Abeley. She could instantly be popular, but she chooses not to. I like her, but Alicia won't let me be friends with her."

"How can you like her if you've never actually gotten to know her?"

"Meeting new people is fun. Strangers fascinate me."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Technically, I'm talking to a stranger right now. I mean, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Cam Fisher, your eyes are two different colors and you like drinking frappucinos outside Starbucks at night," she said then sipped her drink.

"Yeah. I was curious about that. _Why _are you talking to me?"

"Cause you interest me."

"You know nothing about me."

"Well then," she said, standing up. "Let's go take a walk and you can tell me about yourself."

Cam thought about it and immediately decided to join her. Why would he choose sitting alone outside over walking with someone who interests him? Plus, Dylan is pretty with her red hair and twinkling green eyes.

"I have a question for you," he asked as they walked by a barber shop.

"Yes?"

"Why are you interested in getting to know me?"

"Well, first of all, your eyes are two different colors! I mean, how cool is that?"

It's always the eyes.

"Second, a lot of girls like you and you seem to not notice it."

"What?"

She laughed; a nice laugh. She laughed like a little kid. Cam liked it. "Are you seriously telling me that you haven't noticed all those girls who stare at you?"

He shook his head.

"Trust me Cam. They're there."

Cam was shocked by this revelation. He never knew that the girls in school liked him. He thought they thought that he was just a loser with two best friends.

"So I take it that you didn't know that you were considered a 'hottie?'"

He shook his head again. Knowing this fact made him feel a little weird.

"Well, you are. And the whole silent thing adds to it. Girls find you 'mysterious.'"

"Really? I'm just really quiet. Kinda shy. I'm not even 'mysterious.' I'm just boring old Cam Fisher."

"You don't bore me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, look! It's the mall!" she pointed. He turned his head to see that they were indeed walking beside the mall.

"Aren't you a little too late for shopping?" he asked, staring at the dark windows.

"Psh. I shop too much. No. I wanna go in. Now." She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe. But don't tell me you haven't ever wondered what it would be like to go inside The Westchester while it was closed."

Cam was silent. She was right. He was curious.

"So, come on!" she urged.

"We can't just go in _the mall _while it's _closed_!"

"Yes we can."

"What?"

"I know where the security office is. We could check to see if the guard is asleep then sneak in the side door. I know for a fact that that side door broke this morning and it can't be locked."

"How?"

"Josh Hotz hit it this morning while skateboarding in the mall. His skateboard broke the knob."

"Oh."

"So, are you coming with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Fine, well I guess I could add 'chicken' to the list of things I know about Cam Fisher."

"I'm not chicken."

"Prove it."

Cam thought for a minute. There's always a first time for everything, right? And, his life needed a little excitement. A little adrenaline rush.

"Fine."

She smiled as he spoke and wordlessly grabbed his wrist and led him to the back of the mall. Cam stared at her pale, delicate hand around his leather bound wrist. She didn't seem to notice what she did as they crept up to a door with a small peephole in the middle. She closed one eye and peeked through it. She smiled at what she saw.

"The guard is asleep!" she whispered, "Let's go!" she said before dragging him to another door. She quietly pushed open the door and tip-toed inside.

"This is so weird," he said.

"But it's so cool. I mean, how many people in the world can say they've snuck into the mall while it was closed?"

"Burglars."

She rolled her eyes. "_Without _stealing."

"Not a lot, I guess. So, what exactly are we doing here if we're not stealing?" he asked. He never really paid attention to the word 'we' before, but right now, he smiled as the word slipped out of his lips.

She shrugged. "Anything we want."

**How was that? This story'll probably be around six chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I hate author's notes that are disguised as chapters…

But now I have to make one…D:

**SORRY **for not updating anything at all :( I have my reasons, which I will list down for you

School.

There was this flood that got my computer wet, and I haven't repaired it yet. (it's not very nice to live in a village near a river that sometimes overflows and sends your village a flood)

My mom was hospitalized, and there was no internet in the hospital.

I live in the Philippines, and you might have heard about that typhoon the devastated a part of the country. That happened while we were in the hospital (thank goodness), but our house was flooded AGAIN, and my computer got wet AGAIN (you wanna hear a flood story? We have two refrigerators at home, and they stand side by side…they both fell over during the flood.)

My computer has yet to be repaired.

So there you have it…

**THANK YOU **to everyone who will stick to my stories even if I haven't updated in a month and will probably still not update for another two weeks (we missed a whole week of school…yes, that might sound really nice, but, when you get back, the teachers will pile up the missed work and lessons on you and you will be epically stressed out D: )…I really don't know how to thank you in print, but if I were beside you now, I will give you the best hug you will ever receive.

I feel so bad for not updating :(

But I'm working on the chapters in my notebook :)

THANK YOU again.

Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, I'm in my cousin's house, using her computer.


End file.
